runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
The Tourist Trap
The Tourist Trap on tehtävä P2P-RuneScapessa. Auta Irenaa löytämään tyttärensä. Tiedot Ohje Juttele Irenan kanssa ja hän kertoo tyttärensä kadonneen ja jälkien johtaneen etelään päin. Avain Mene etelään kunnes tulet kaivosleirin (Mining Camp) luo. Juttele leirin portin vartijoiden kanssa ja huomaat etteivät he pidä kapteenistaan. Juttele kapteenin kanssa ja ylistä häntä. Saat häneltä tehtävän tappaa Al Zaba Bhasimin. Mene lännessä olevaan leiriin ja puhu Al Shabimin kanssa, joka kertoo ettei Al Zaba Bhasimia ole olemassa. Palaa portille ja kerro tämä kapteenille, joka hyökkää kimppuusi. Kun voitat hänet, saat avaimen reppuusi. Kaivos Ota aseet ja suojukset pois päältä ja mene leiriin. Jos sinut otetaan kiinni, voit paeta vankilasta *1 vääntämällä kaltereita *2 menemällä aukosta *3 kiipeämällä rinnettä *4 hyppää kivipaadelle *5 mene toiseen päähän ja laskeudu alas näin pääset leirin ulkopuolelle. Mene leirin itäpäähän ja juttele miesvangille (male slave) kaksi kertaa ja vaihdatte vaatteita. Mene leirin koilliskulman isoista ovista sisään kaivokseen ja kulje käytävää kunnes tulet kahden vartijan luo. Pyydä vartijaa päästämään töihin toiselle puolelle vaihtelun vuoksi ja hän lupaa, jos tuot hänelle ananaksen (pineapple). Piirrustuksien varastus Poistu leiristä ja mene taas lännessä olevaan leiriin. Al Shabimilla on suunnitelma varastaa aseen piirustukset kapteenilta. Lupaat auttaa häntä siinä ja saat Bedabinin avaimen. Palaa kaivosleiriin ja mene vankilan toiseen kerrokseen josta kapteeni löytyy. Harhauta häntä purjehduskirjoilla ja jollakin "näitkö tuota"-tyylisellä lausahduksella. Avaa arkku (chest) ja varasta piirustukset. Palaa lännessä olevaan leiriin ja Al Shabin pyytää sinua tekemään aseen prototyypin. Mene pohjoisessa olevan teltan luo ja puhu vartijalle, joka päästää sinut sisään alasimen luo. Käytä pronssiharkkoa alasimeen ja seuraa suunnitelmaa (follow plan) ja saat aseen aikaiseksi. Palaa Al Shabin luo ja saat ananaksen ja pronssitikkoja. Anan etsintä Palaa kaivosleiriin ja siellä kaivokseen. Anna vartijalle ananas ja pääset oven toiselle puolelle. Etsi idässä olevia tynnyreitä, kunnes löydät tyhjän. Ota se mukaan. Etsi kaivosvaunua ja pääset matkaan syvemmälle kaivokseen. Mene luoteessa olevaa käytävää pitkin loppuun, kunnes olet isossa luolassa, josta löydät Anan. Juttele hänen kanssaan paosta. Ana kysyy miten pääsit sisälle. Vastaa sen olevan salaisuus, älä mainitse avaimesta tai joudut vankilaan kaivamaan 15 malmia. Pako Seuraava on hoidettava loppuun ilman uloskirjautumista, tai muuten joudut aloittamaan sen alusta. Käytä tynnyriä Anaan ja laita hänet kaivosvaunuun. Odota, että vaunu palaa ja mene sillä seuraavaksi itse. Tutki tynnyreitä, kunnes löydät Anan. Mene tynnyrin kanssa vinssin luo (winch) ja nosta tynnyriä. Vartija tulee auttamaan ja samaan aikaan Ana alkaa valittamaan. Kun vartija kysyy mitä, niin sano grogarious ja et jää kiinni. Mene pois kaivoksesta ja ulkona olevan vinssin luo. Käytä vinssiä ja tynnyri tulee ylös. Etsi tynnyreitä ja löydät Anan. Mene juttelemaan vaununkuljettajan kanssa. Kerro *Nice cart *One wagon says to the other... *One good turn deserved another *Fired... no, shot perhaps! *A penny for your pound *Well you see its like this.... *Prison riot in ten minutes, get your cart out of here! Viimeinen tarkoittaa vankilassa alkavan mellakan kymmenen minuutin päästä, joten kuljettaja säikähtää. Pääset kyytiin maksamalla 100 kultarahaa. Laita tynnyri kyytiin ja mene myös itse. Lopetus Mene Irenan juttusille ja tehtävä on suoritettu! Palkkio *2 tehtäväpistettä *4 650 kokemusta kahteen ketteryydestä, veistämisestä, seppätaidosta ja varastelusta *pystyt tekemään tikkoja Luokka:Tehtävät (P2p) Luokka:Tehtävät en:The Tourist Trap